


To Marry A Peaky Devil

by PeakyGirl



Series: Lizzie and Tommy [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Children, Drinking, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lizzie is nervous, Lizzie needs a hug, Love, Period-Typical Sexism, Swearing, Tommy is doing business, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyGirl/pseuds/PeakyGirl
Summary: Marrying the man she loved had always been a dream of Lizzie’s ever since she was a young girl. Over the years she had lost hope but now that day was finally here.Lizzie should be happy......right?
Relationships: Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark
Series: Lizzie and Tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774402
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	To Marry A Peaky Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alreadybroken (lifeofsnark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/gifts).



> This is dedicated to an amazing writer, one who I adore. This fulfils my Tommy/Lizzie addiction. Her name is alreadybroken (life of snark). Please check out her writing, it is incredible. I hope I didn’t disappoint you with this one my lovely ❤️

"Think about the man you love"

"Fuck him!" Lizzie had responded to Polly swirling the tea cup around in her hands, a look of dismissiveness on her face as her words bit out the anger that swirled around her tongue.

"Think about you white wedding gown" 

Despite the anger she was feeling, Lizzie saw the dress clearly in her mind. The top was form fitted, decorated by delicate lace flowers that flowed across her breasts and down the long sleeves that cut off at her wrists tightly. The skirt flowed out below her hips until it brushed against the tops of her feet before trailing around the back to form a stunning and elegant trail. It wasn't too much for her to step or trip on, in fact it was perfect. She imagined the dress blooming like a flower as she spun, her arms in the air, celebrating the joyous occasion as the ring on her finger glistening under the lights making Lizzie wonder if she had caught a star from the heavens and made it her own.

Now as she stood looking in the mirror, wearing the dress she had imagined over a year ago Lizzie couldn't help but feel at war with herself. Her wedding day was here, the day she had dreamed of ever since she was a small girl. The happiest day of her life and Lizzie felt sick to her stomach. Her gut churned violently as she resisted the urge to rip the dress from her body, stuff it back in its box and run.

Today Lizzie would finally, after all these years be marrying the man she loved and adored. She was supposed to be feeling happy and overjoyed, Tommy was finally hers.

Except Tommy wasn't hers at all. Everyone including her could see that she wasn't the one he loved nor the one he had planned a future with. Tommy may care for her but it wasn't love, it had never been love for him. No this wedding was simply another business transaction. Lizzie wondered why she had accepted to do this, perhaps it was the love that helped her turn a blind eye to the truth or perhaps it was the convincing way Tommy looked at her. He sucked her soul up within those eyes of his leaving her at his mercy hoping one day he would see her as more than just the mother of his child and someone he could fuck when it suited him.

Tears filled Lizzie's eyes as she was brought back to the day he proposed. It had been no proposal at all. He'd sat her down in his office, in this very house that was haunted by the presence of his dead wife and claimed this joyous occasion was what was best for her and Ruby. How she had laughed in his face, furious that he would spit some shit at her and believe she would be stupid enough to think this was all for her and Ruby's benefit. He wasn't thinking about what was best for Ruby, Tommy was thinking about what was best for him.

You see the great Tommy Shelby was now an MP. He had reached the peak of his power, he was both loved and judged. Judgment, he hated it. People spoke about the whore and the bastard child living within his home. All he had worked for, his reputation was being threatened as those who judged tried to crush it so here they were. Tommy was going to marry that whore and make his child legitimate.

He would make a fine housewife of Lizzie Stark. She would become a doll hidden away in his house, only to be taken out of her box when he deemed it necessary. He would take her to social occasions and they would act as if they were in love, as if he hadn't broke her heart over and over. Tommy would show off his wife in her glittering jewels and her beautiful dresses. The men would marvel at her beauty and stare at her bosoms like she was nothing more than a piece of meat.

Lizzie supposed she had to be grateful to Tommy in some way. It wasn't unusual for a man of substantial wealth to attend a social occasion with his mistress while his poor wife was left at home with the babies, her heart completely shattered by her husband's infidelities. Not Thomas Shelby, he would take his wife, the woman who loved him, the woman who did not receive his love in return.

" _They're all waiting for you Lizzie_ " she whispered to herself, wiping her sweaty palms down the side of her dress.

Lizzie nerves were on fire, she was terrified. All eyes would be on her today, she was the blushing bride. She wondered if they would see her heart weeping as she walked down the aisle. Lizzie was relieved Arthur had accepted to walk her down it, he would make the journey with her and she would latch on to him in order to stop herself from falling.

Often she had thought about cancelling the wedding but each morning when she saw Ruby's beautiful smile Lizzie knew she had to do this and little Charlie, her sweet boy. She wanted to be around for him, to make the family whole and be the best mother she could to the children. Lizzie would never replace Grace as Charlie's mother yet she now saw him as her boy too and she would do what was right by him.

" _I love you Tommy but I will not let you break my heart again_ " Lizzie tried to speak words of wisdom, words to live by. He would break her heart again but at least she could say she had tried to protect it.

Lizzie was doing this for love, painful, torturous love but love all the same.

Turning away from the mirror and grabbing her bouquet she left the room she shared with Tommy and made her way to the stairs. From her place on the stairs Lizzie watched the workers run around like headless chickens, panicking as they did all they could to set up the house and make it perfect for the celebrations that would follow. Taking hold of the bannister Lizzie began her slow walk down the stairs, smiling gratefully at those who threw her compliments. The staff here had always been nice to Lizzie yet she couldn't shake of the feeling she was intruding despite being welcomed with open arms perhaps it's because she didn't give them orders. Lizzie didn't know how to run a household, she wasn't used to being in charge. She had tried once before allowing Tommy to have full control. Whenever Lizzie wanted or need something, she would go to Tommy and Tommy would inform the staff. It's what she preferred.   
  


"Come on, we're running late" She heard Polly order before she appeared from down the hall, making her way outside with a baby Ruby resting in her arms and little Charlie attached to her hand.

"Wait!" Lizzie called out quicken her pace on the stairs, almost tumbling as she let go of the bannister and picked up her dress.

Turning around Polly grinned charmingly at her while shaking her head.

"My my don't you look a vision"

It was true, Lizzie looked beautiful and befitting of a bride. Her white gown made her look regal and elegant, far from the purple the woman who had came before her wore on her wedding day.

"Is that a compliment Polly?" Lizzie laughed, her nerves disappearing in the presence of her family.

Ruby's baby gibberish was music to her ears, filling Lizzie with love and happiness. The children were dressed in their finest clothes making tears fill Lizzie's eyes as she looked upon them in pride.

"It certainly is my dear" Polly replied giving Lizzie the same prideful look she was giving the children.

Reaching Polly Lizzie bent down and placed a kiss upon Ruby's head before repeating the action on Charlie who grinned up at her lovingly.

"You both look beautiful me little loves" she cooed softly placing her hand on Charlie's cheek before removing it to softly tickle underneath Ruby's chin sending the baby into a fit of giggles.

"Are you ready?" Polly questioned, her face growing serious. She didn't want Lizzie to feel as if she were being forced to do this. If she needed a way out, Polly was here to show her it.

"I am" Lizzie answered truthfully. She had finally signed and settled her fate on the journey down the stairs. Lizzie would marry Tommy and wouldn't regret doing so. She loved him, she just hoped it was enough for him to go easy on her, to make her feel like a true wife and partner for the rest of their days.

"Ok I'll see you at the church" Polly nodded placing a kiss on each of Lizzie's cheeks. She could the poor girls body trembling yet chose to stay silent. If this was what Lizzie wanted then so be it, she would finally become a Shelby woman.

"Are you not coming with us Lizzie?" Charlie asked sweetly taking Lizzie's hand in his own and swinging it.

"No darling but I'll be there soon and then we can eat as much cake as you want" Lizzie grinned kissing the boys fingers as he cheered "But only if your good for Aunt Pol, now run along me loves you don't want to be late"

Releasing Charlie's hand Lizzie stepped back and gave them a wave, waiting until Polly disappeared from sight before she moved away from the entrance.

"You look beautiful Miss Stark" Francis smiled walking out from Tommy's office, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Thank you Francis, 'ave you seen Arthur?" Lizzie returned the woman's smile knowing all too well that just like Tommy Francis preferred her old mistress.

"Yes, he went to use the toilet" Francis informed Lizzie who nodded in return.

"Thank you Francis, tell him m'waiting outside"

And with that Lizzie escaped into the warm breezy air of summer, taking a deep breath as the sun hit her face as if it would be the last breath she ever took.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. She imagined everyone's spirits were high and light perhaps even drunk. Summer was a time when people started drinking from morning, happy that the sun had finally arrived and lifted the black cloud from Birmingham filling the streets with joyful life.

"Sorry Lizzie I was takin' a piss" Arthur grunted stepping outside, flask in hand as he took a hard swig.

He was nervous too. Walking Lizzie down the aisle was something to take seriously, something that meant a lot to him and he wanted it to be perfect.

"It's orright Arthur" her face was still up to the sky, soaking in the summer heat for a moment before she opened her eyes and looked at Arthur "You ready?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you?" Arthur nodded gesturing to the carriage that waited to take them to the church.

It was a beautiful carriage, Tommy had spared no expense for the wedding making it an extremely lavish affair. Tommy enjoyed showcasing his wealth in every way possible while also being smart about keeping it.

"Yeah, suppose we better go make me a Shelby" Lizzie grinned making her way towards the carriage, her fingers stretched out as she went, allowing the breeze to run through them.

"You're already a Shelby"

The carriage ride was short, cutting off Lizzie's thoughts far to early. The bells outside were ringing, calling to her to step into the church and marry Tommy yet her and Arthur remained frozen outside. They had not moved since getting out the carriage, both too scared to make the first move.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Lizzie gulped over the bells, gripping Arthur's bones so tightly that he feared they would snap under the pressure of her fingers.

"Me too" Arthur coughed reaching for his flask one last time before handing it to Lizzie.

She had expected reassuring words from him but it was Arthur after all, a drink would do. Maybe if she took a large enough sip she could find her courage once again.

"Suppose we can't keep 'em waiting" Lizzie sighed wiping her mouth and handing Arthur the flask to hide.

"Come on then! Let's fookin' give it to them" Arthur swore with a grin taking the first step, pulling Lizzie along with him who refused to loosen her grip on his arm. In this moment he was all she had.

Tommy looked every inch the king that he was. The expensive material of his suit clung to his form making him appear more powerful than ever. His hair was slicked back and resting neatly upon his head and from her place at the back of the church Lizzie could see he was freshly shaven. A freshly shaven Tommy was among Lizzie's favourite things. How she itched to run her fingers along his cheeks and across his jaw as she pressed her lips against his. The white peony attached to his suit matched her large bouquet, tying them together from a distance, showing the world exactly who was the bride and groom. The last time Lizzie has been in this church was for Grace's wedding and now she was back, marrying the same groom. If Lizzie squinted hard enough she could see Grace's headstone through the stone wall, glaring at her with such hatred that it made Lizzie's heart feel faint. She could feel Grace's presence and she wasn't happy, she was furious.

It was Tommy's smile that pulled Lizzie away from Grace's headstone. The smile was light and smile but it was there none the less and it was aimed at her, giving Lizzie all the reassurance she could of hoped for. She couldn't but blush like a virgin under his gaze as both she and Arthur made their way towards him. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappeared from sight and all she could see was Tommy, her Tommy, the love of her life and the father of her child. This wedding couldn't possibly be a mistake when he smiled at her so gently, making Lizzie believe that there was some hope in receiving his love. She wanted to be his wife, she wanted to attend those boring social occasions with him and laugh as they mocked all those around them who thought of themselves as better. Nothing would make Lizzie happier than raising the children by his side.

Once reaching Tommy Lizzie finally let go with Arthur after thanking him with a kiss on the cheek. Coming to stand beside Tommy she let her arm brush against his, allowing the heat from his skin seep into her own, filling her with warmth.

" _Beautiful Lizzie_ "

She almost hadn't heard him, his voice had been so quiet that Lizzie thought she may have imagined it but the tears gathering in her eyes told her otherwise.

" _Thank you...you don't look too bad yourself_ " she whispered back turning her head slightly to catch the wink he threw at her.

Swallowing her giggle Lizzie turned to face Tommy and waited for Jeremiah to proceed as she strangled the stems of her bouquet attempting to stop herself from trembling. Tommy’s eyes pierced hers sharply causing her to sink into him and feel as if she were floating on air.   
  


“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Thomas Michael Shelby and Elizabeth Stark. which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.

Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace”

Lizzie could hear her behind them, screaming a deafening wail as she begged Tommy not to marry her. She could feel Grace’s heart shattering knowing she couldn’t possibly be heard. She was gone from this world and there was nothing Grace could do to stop the ceremony no matter how much she screamed. It was then Lizzie let the first tear fall. A tear of guilt for ignoring Grace’s cries and continuing on with the wedding she never thought would happen.

“ _I’m sorry_ ” Lizzie whispered internally hoping Grace would leave her be and go back to her resting place.

“Do you Thomas Michael Shelby take the Elizabeth Stark to be your lawful wedded wife?”

It was here, it was finally time.

Lizzie could feel her breathing beginning to cease up as she waited for his answer.

“I do”

And there it was, he had done it surprisingly Lizzie with the fact she hadn’t fainted at his feet. Tommy was really going to marry her.

“Do you Elizabeth Stark take the Thomas Michael Shelby to be your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do” she choked out with a smile, her voice higher than a mouse.

Christ! This wedding would be the death of her!

It was time for the rings, the rings which would officially tie them together and make them man and wife. There was no going back now for either of them and whatever doubts they may have had were now to be forgotten and released into the Earth.

“The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal everlasting love” Jeremiah continued as Tommy turned and grabbed the ring that would bond her to him. This wasn’t his first time doing this and it was plain to see that he was much more at ease than Lizzie.   
  


“Thomas repeat after me.

I Thomas Michael Shelby

_I Thomas Michael Shelby_

Take the Elizabeth Stark to be my wedded wife

_Take the Elizabeth Stark to be my wedded wife_

To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, forsaking all others according to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge.

 _To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, forsaking all others according to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge_ ”

And with that Tommy placed the ring carefully on Lizzie’s finger, securing her love for him and making her his completely.

“Elizabeth repeat after me

I Elizabeth Stark

 _I Elizabeth Stark_

Take the Thomas Michael Shelby to be my wedded husband

_Take the Thomas Michael Shelby to be my wedded husband_

To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, forsaking all others according to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge.

 _To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, forsaking all others according to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge_ ”

Reaching to grab the ring, Lizzie held it tightly within her grasp fearing it would fall and taking a deep breath she slowly placed the ring on Tommy’s finger.

She had done it! She had fucking done it!   
Tommy on the other hand had succeeded in his business venture. Her and ruby were now on the legitimate side of his life. No one would question him now or force their judgement upon him for Tommy was now a married man. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife”

Leaning forwards Tommy cupped her face and placed a long soft kiss upon her lips making Lizzie sigh as she sank into her husband.

“We did it Lizzie” he whispered looking deeply into her eyes and smiling.

“We did didn’t we?” Lizzie laughed tearfully kissing him once again as the church filled with cheers and applauses, Arthur’s being the loudest.

“Shall we head home Mrs Shelby?” Tommy asked offering his arm and nodding her head Lizzie graciously accepted it, a large grin plastered on her face.

Lizzie was now a wife, his wife and her future suddenly seemed brighter than the sun that glared through the stained glass windows of the church.

She was now Elizabeth Thomas Shelby and she would be until the day she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding ceremonies are a pain to write, it took me ages but here is my first Tommy/Lizzie one shot.  
> I was going to add smut perhaps in the next one I promise.


End file.
